Moonlight
by Lunaticxk
Summary: La vez en la que él no cumplió su promesa. #Krtkweek2k16


**_Nota1:_** Este fanfic pertenece al #Krtkweek2k16 de tumblr.

 **Nota2:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Furudate.

 **Nota3:** Los errores ortográficos y de redacción corren por mi cuenta.

 **Nota4:** Es casi AU, tiene algunas similitudes básicas al manga así que están advertidos.

 **Nota5:** ¡Hola! Espero llegar a tiempo para esta semana y media del KuroTsuki;; y bueno, hace tiempo vi unas imágenes que me gustaron mucho, yo dije: ¡oh! Debo escribir sobre esto y pues, aquí estoy. Lo comentarios y consejos están bien recibidos.

* * *

 _ **Moonlight**_

 _— ¡Escúcheme, por favor! Kuroo-san, usted y yo…_

 _— ¿Ja? ¿En serio vas a seguir con eso? No te conozco además no soy gay para que me pongas en una misma oración contigo, niño._

 _— ¡Usted lo prometió! ¿Por qué soy el único que lo recuerda? Kuroo-san, sólo…_

 _— No, yo nunca en la vida te he visto._

 _— Yo…perdón, nunca más lo molestaré._

« »

Todo comenzó desde hace una semana, Tetsuro cumplió fielmente su visita a la cafetería cercana a su universidad donde iba todos los miércoles, amaba el ambiente y el café de aquel lugar así que era uno de sus destinos favoritos para poder relajarse. Y quizá fue por haberse levanto con el pie izquierdo la causa de todo, y es que ni bien pidió su café como siempre, un muchacho de cabellos rubios se lanzó contra él y lo abrazó con fuerza, tanta que en algún momento el de cabellos oscuros estaba volviéndose azul. De inmediato se separó de él, pidiendo explicaciones por sus acciones pero no obtuvo respuesta coherente ni razonable por parte del adverso, Tetsuro tan sólo cogió su pedido ya listo y salió del local molesto. Y fue así día tras día, el rubio se acercaba a él tratando de hablarle y como cada día, la respuesta era la misma. Kuroo Tetsuro no conocía a ningún Tsukishima Kei.

El muchacho sólo regreso a casa desganado, estaba feliz de que al fin terminará el hostigamiento del rubio y por el otro lado, tenía tareas pendientes que pronto caducarían. Al llegar, fue recibido por su mejor amigo que yacía recostado sobre el sillón mientras jugaba con su móvil. Lo saludo como era costumbre, esperando que el adverso sólo lo ignorase para seguido dirigirse a su habitación. Aquello era lo de siempre, o eso pensó.

 _— Kuro, llegó algo para ti._

 _— Oh, Kenma. También estoy bien, ¿qué decías?_

 _— En la mesa, una caja._

 _— ¿Qué es?_

 _— No lo abrí, sólo lo encontré justo cuando llegué a casa. Tenía una nota que decía que lo entregará a ti._

Y con la breve descripción que le brindo su mejor amigo, Tetsuro camino con suma pereza hasta la sala de su pequeño departamento, observó desconfiado la pequeña cajita que lucía vieja y sucia, sin embargo, a los pocos segundos la tomó entre sus manos abriéndola. Pequeñas lágrimas recorrieron la mejilla del muchacho, él sólo observaba con detenimiento aquel collar sostenía con cuidado. El nudo en la garganta, su corazón latiendo con fuerza y las lágrimas que aumentaban pasando los segundos estaban acabando con él. Kuroo Tetsuro tenía la apariencia de un hombre a quien le han dado la peor noticia de su vida.

Metió el collar dentro de sus bolsillos, intentó secar la humedad de su rostro y calmar los latidos de su corazón, sin embargo, aquello último fue era lo más difícil. El nudo que se hallaba en la garganta recorrió todo su pecho hasta llegar al órgano vital y así introducir dentro de el todo el dolor que sentía. Corrió hasta su habitación ignorando la voz de Kenma, se acomodó entre las mantas y sin más se dispuso a dormir, 'es la única solución' pensó. Ya mañana haría como si nada hubiese pasado, desecharía el collar y olvidaría todo.

 **彡彡彡**

 _Prometo que volveré por ti, Tsukki. Y para que creas en mí te dejaré esto, ¡yo no puedo entrar al inframundo sin esté collar! Tú deber es cuidarlo hasta que vuelva sano y salvo, ¿está bien? No olvides que te amo con todo mi oscuro corazón, y a pesar de lo que pienses o creas, yo regresaré de la pelea con Oikawa. ¡Yo soy un demonio de clase alta, Tsukki!_

 _— Yo, Kuroo-san, yo siempre a usted…yo siempre he sentido amor…_

 _— Lo sé, pequeñín. Siempre lo he sabido, ahora debo irme._

 _— Po-por favor, vuelva pronto a mi lado…_

 _Y quizá si a Tetsuro le contarán aquello que estaba viendo, él jamás lo hubiese creído. La escena que presenciaba era la de unos amantes que estaban a punto de separarse, no entendía las razones de aquellos y es que, prácticamente su atención fue dirigida a los dos hombres que se abrazaban. Uno de ellos tenía el mismo rostro que Tetsuro y el otro, sólo pudo ver su rubia cabellera que brillaba con la luz de la Luna. Kuroo deseaba acercarse y pedir una explicación, la necesitaba pero sus piernas no lo obedecían, por más que intentaba aquello le era imposible._

 **彡彡彡**

Despertó sudado, según Kenma había comenzado a gritar como loco y sólo repetía 'te lo prometo, te lo prometo' así que tuvo que venir a despertarlo, para su sorpresa no pasó ni 10 minutos desde que se recostó a dormir.

 _— Kenma, ¿crees en las reencarnaciones?_

 _— ¿Uh? No creo que exista eso._

 _— Oh, ya veo._

Al día siguiente, Tetsuro fue hasta su cafetería favorita, pidió y se sentó donde siempre lo hacía. En una de sus manos sostenía con fuerza aquello que ayer le fue entregado, observaba con detenimiento a todo aquel detrás del ventanal que tenía en frente. Estuvo sentado ahí por horas, hundido en sus pensamientos y en pasteles con café que pedía para asegurar su estadía. Cuando la Luna estuvo en lo más alto del cielo, supo que era hora de volver a casa y quizá mañana la suerte le sonría.

Y fue así por días, hasta al fin cumplir un mes y ya cansado, Kuroo Tetsuro decide olvidar lo sucedido. Los meses pasan, y así se convierten en un año, vuelve como después de mucho tiempo al que fue su cafetería favorita, ordeno lo que tanto extrañaba y en frente de él se encontraba un muchacho de cabello rubio que comía gustosamente un pedazo de pastel de fresa. Y como si sus pies al fin reaccionaran, camino hasta donde se encontraba el adverso. Olvidando por completo todo e ignorando su alrededor, se lanzó sobre él para seguido sujetarlo con fuerza. Aquello era un deja vú, y es que recordaba perfectamente que fue el rubio quien se le acercó de la misma manera la primera vez que se reencontraron, sin embargo, la reacción del adverso no fue como la suya. Pequeñas palmaditas sobre su espalda y un _'te seguí esperando todo esté tiempo, Kuroo-san'_ suficientes para él,y para que el dolor que sentía durante ese largo tiempo desapareciera.

Kuroo Tetsuro no cree en muchas cosas, entre ellos están los fantasmas y extraterrestres, sin embargo, si le preguntarán si cree en una vida pasado, él tan sólo sonreiría y en voz baja lo aceptaría. Luego quizá aquella persona vería que la sonrisa que le dedico hace poco es la misma más que usaba cuando veía a un tipo larguirucho y rubio que siempre estaba con él.

* * *

 _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_


End file.
